Another Story Cinderella of Hetalia
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Arthur seorang pemuda yang selalu di kurung di rumah oleh kaka-kakaknya, suatu hari ia ingin pergi ke pesta yang diadakan kerajaan. Bagaimana dia bisa pergi ke sana? Baca disini


Title:

Rated: T aja lah

Warning: OOC abis, typo bayak, mengandung YAOI, aneh, gaje, ancur, abal, dan kawan-kawannya

Desclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei tapi aku kecipratan juga dong –di bantai-

Pairing: US x UK

.

.

.

Pada zaman baheula ups salah maksudnya pada zaman dahulu tinggallah seorang pemuda bernama Arthur yang tinggal di sebuah desa bernama Desa Allied yang dipimpin oleh Kerajaan. Ia tinggal bersama ke empat saudaranya. Di rumah ia bekerja seperti budak bagi kakak-kakaknya, seperti menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring, mencuci baju, dan pekerjaan rumah lainnya kecuali memasak karena ia sangat buruk dalam hal memasak. Sementara kakak tertuanya yang bernama Stewart bekerja mencari uang setiap harinya, pekerjaan Stewart adalah sebagai pedagang. Kakak keduanya yaitu Eric kerjaannya hanya ikut arisan panci ibu-ibu di desa Allied setiap seminggu lima kali selebihnya dia hanya menganggur di rumah dan memasak. Sementara William kakak ketiganya bekerja sebagai buruh tambang walau hanya bekerja setengah hari, selebihnya ia foya-foya alias main judi (?) makanya dia berhutang banyak uang pada Stewart dan Eric karena selalu kalah judi. Di samping kakak laki-laki, Arthur juga memiliki adik laki-laki bernama Peter. Kerjaan Peter setiap hari hanya bermain dari pagi sampai sore dengan Yong Soo anak asal Korea Selatan dan Rivis anak asal Latvia. Sementara Arthur, kerjaannya beres-beres rumah dan ia dilarang keluar rumah di tambah kakak-kakaknya biasa menyuruhnya untuk kesenangan pribadi mereka.

Suatu hari Pengeran kita panggil saja dia Alfred. Mengadakan pesta dansa di kerajaan yakni mencari tunangan sekaligus pasangan hidupnya *suitsuit*. Pengumuman itu di sebar ke seluruh negri, baik pria maupun wanita boleh ikut ke acara pesta tersebut tapi tentu saja dikhususkan bagi kaum wanita. Pengumuman di beritahukan di alun-alun desa Allied, kebetulan saat itu Arthur sedang menyapu halaman rumah dan tidak sengaja mendengar pengumuman. Dengan segera ia memberitahukan hal itu pada kakak-kakaknya.

Kakak-kakaknya nampak santai saja mendengar berita itu, padahal Arthur sangat ingin pergi ke pesta dansa, maklum saja kalau ada acara di kerajaan ia tidak pernah di ajak oleh kakak-kakaknya entah apa alasannya. Eric pun mengecek lemari pakaian mereka, berusaha mempersiapkan baju pesta, tapi...  
>"Stew baju kita sudah rusak semua nih!" gerutu Eric melihat baju-baju ditangannya yang sudah lusuh dan berlubang<br>"Y a sudah aku akan beli yang baru bersama William" jawab Stewart santai sembari menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang di hisapnya

"Kak! Bolehkah aku ikut dalam pesta kali ini?" tanya Arthur dengan penuh harapan

"Baiklah tapi kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Stewart dan langsung pergi untuk membeli baju.

Naasnya nasib Arthur, Stewart hanya mendapatkan empat baju untuk dirinya, William, Eric, dan Peter. Sebenarnya Stewrt juga membawa satu gaun berwarna hijau hadiah dari membeli empat baju itu tapi mana mungkin ia mau adiknya yang seorang lelaki memakai gaun walau sebenarnya ia juga ingin melihatnya. Arthur hanya bisa pasrah dengan keaadaannya, memang dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil pakaiannya sulit dicari. Bahkan bajunya rata-rata memakai ukuran wanita yang sudah di modifikasi.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Arthur harus tinggal di rumah, ya mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak mau menggunakan gaun ke pesta itu

"Aku ingin sekali pergi ke pesta dansa tapi bagaimana caranya?" kata Arthur sendiri, sedari tadi ia hanya mondar-mandir di kamarnya memikirkan sebuah cara. 'Ctek' Arthur menjentikkan jarinya pertanda ia mendapat ide

"Aku minta bantuan saja pada para peri" serunya, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan membaca tulisan di buku tersebut. 'pong' tiba-tiba muncullah seorang peri biru dengan tongkat sihirnya

"Ada apa Arthur? Kau nampak sedih" kata peri itu

"Oh peri bantulah aku agar bisa mengikuti pesta dansa di kerajaan" pinta Arthur dengan nada sangaaat memohon

"Baiklah, itu hal mudah. Pertama kau siapkan dulu sesuatu untuk di jadikan kereta kencana" kata peri itu, dengan sigap Arthur mencari barang-barang yang kira-kira cocok untuk di jadikan kereta kencana

"Aku hanya menemukan ini" seru Arthur menunjukkan scone gosong buatannya, peri hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya

"Kalau begitu kau ambil labu saja!" perintah peri itu, sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengubah scone gosong itu jadi kereta kencana tapi apa jadinya kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Arthur pun pergi keluar mengambil labu di kebun kecilnya dan memberikannya pada peri.

Peri itu lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi di udara dan mengubah labu menjadi kereta kencana

"Tapi kereta di tarik oleh kuda kan?" kata Arthur

"Tenang saja." Peri itu bersiul dan datanglah dua kuda unicorn dari angkasa, peri lalu mengikat kedua kuda unicorn ke kereta kencana

"Kusirnya siapa?" tanya Arthur, peri itu mengambil kodok yang ada di kolam dan mengubahnya menjadi menusia berpakaian biru mengenakan topi dan berambut pirang panjang bergelombang

"Dan terakhir pakaian untukmu!" seru sang peri mengayunkan kembali tongkat perinya daan...

"WHAT THE...!" jerit Arthur melihat gaun hijau berhias berlian dan perak yang dikenakannya

"Baguskan, cin? Itu model terbaru di butik kami lho bo, cucok sekali kamu mengenakan itu Arthur" seru peri kegirangan sendiri dengan nada bancinya, dan langsung saja ia mengupload gambar bajunya ke sebuah situs dagang dengan laptop Acernya

"Mana mungkin ini bagus! Aku itu laki-laki tahu! Yang aku butuhkan baju laki-laki bukannya gaun pesta!" teriak Arthur membanting laptop peri dan menginjak-injak laptop itu dengan ganas

"Maaf ya tapi stocknya sudah habis karena banyak permintaan bo. Lagipula itu gaun terupdate saat ini lho bo, beruntung kau pemakai pertama Arthur" kata peri menunjukkan sebuah catatan di bukunya

"Mana mungkin aku ke pesta dengan gaun begini! Dasar peri bodoh!" jerit Arthur sambil membanting buku peri dan melemparnya ke kolam

"Ah aku tahu, tenang aja deh cin" peri itu lalu memakaikan wig panjang di kepala Arthur

"Nah kalau begini tidak masalahkan?" tanya peri

"Aku tidak mau begini! Cepat ganti bajunya!" Arthur mencekik peri itu saking kesal dan marah

"Maaf ya waktuku habis, selamat menikmati!" seru peri lalu menghilang begitu saja

"Peri kembali kau!" teriak Arthur semakin kesal hampir saja ia mematahkan pagar rumahnya kalau tidak di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Mari putri cantik, saya antar anda ke kerajaan" ternyata itu adalah kusir kereta

"Aku bukan wanita!" jerit Arthur

"Baiklah, baiklah... Anda harus kembali sebelum tengah malam atau penyamaran anda akan terbongkar" kata kusir itu

"Ya ya ya" seru Arthur yang masih kesal, nampaknya kusir itu sedikit tertarik pada Arthur sedari tadi mata ungu violetnya memeperhatikan lekuk tubuh Arthur dengan tidak sopan

"Jangan menatapku begitu!" kesal Arthur

"M-maaf. Nama saya Francis kusir kereta kencana ini, maaf nona..." Francis berjalan mendekati Arthur dan memeluknya

"A-apa yang kau lakukan frog!" berontak Arthur

"Permisi..." cup, Francis mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir Arthur

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Arthur speperti perempuan dan langsung saja sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di kedua pipi Francis.

~SkipSkipSkip~

Di kerajaan sang Pengeran Alfred nampak bosan, tak ada satu pun wanita yang menarik perhatiannya. Sedari tadi ia hanya duduk manis di singgasananya sementara adiknya Matthew sudah mendapatkan pasangannya yaitu Gilbert seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai peternak burung. Alfred berharap ia bisa menemukan pasangannya juga, ia memperhatikan sekeliling dengan penuh harap, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang menarik baginya.

Tiba-tiba pintu utama terbuka, dari sana muncullah Arthur dengan gaun yang dikenakannya, ia pun langsung jadi bahan perhatian para tamu pesta termasuk kakaknya sendiri Stewart

"Bagaimana ini, semua orang memperhatikanku" resah Arthur dalam hati Alfred merasa tertarik dengan Arthur, ia bangkit dari singgasananya dan berjalan menghampiri Arthur

"Sudikah anda berdansa denganku lady?" tanya Alfred memegang tangan Arthur. Arthur terkejut, Ia tidak menyangka kalau akan jadi seperti ini. Arthur hanya membalas dengan anggukan agar tidak di curigai.

Mereka pun berdansa di iringi alunan biola yang indah di bawah dewi malam yang ditemani bintang-bintang. Pipi Arthur merona merah, belum pernah ia berdansa sedekat ini dengan seorang pria tapi yang lebih parahnya lagi yang berdansa dengannya adalah seorang pangeran. Alfred merasa seseorang di depannya tak lain Arthur adalah bidadari yang jatuh dari langit yang akan memberikan kehidupan baru baginya, betapa senangnya Alfred akhirnya menemukan yang dicarinya selama ini

"Baru kali ini aku melihat wanita secantik dirimu. Apakah kau adalah bidadari yang turun dari khayangan untuk menikah denganku?" kata Alfred di selingan dansa mereka, Arthur merasakan wajahnya memanas dan memerah

"B-benarkah? P-padahal aku selalu melihat pangeran lewat di depan rumahku" balas Arthur, ia tidak berani menatap pangeran dengan wajahnya yang merah padam walau di satu sisi ia sangat senang

"Kenapa kau menunduk? Tataplah wajahku malaikat kecilku" seru Alfred menghentikan dansa mereka

"Ah! I-itu...a-aku..." Arthur tergagap wajahnya semakin memerah hingga ke telinga.

Perlahan Alfred memegang dagu Arthur dan mengangkat wajah Arthur hingga menatapnya. Kini mata hijau emerald Arthur betatapan langsung dengan mata biru langit Alfred. Alfred sedikit terlonjak melihat wajah Arthur yang merah padam 'Manisnyaaa~' seru Alfred di dalam hatinya. Coba saja alisnya tidak tebal seperti pagar tapi begitu saja sudah terlihat sempurna menurut Alfred. Alfred memajukan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat. Arthur memejamkan matanya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, saat mereka hampir menutup jarak antara bibir mereka jam berdentang menandakan tengah malam. 'Tengah malam' seru Arthur dalam hati

"Maaf pangeran aku harus pergi" kata Arthur lalu berlari keluar dari kerajaan

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu?" seru Alfred seraya mengejar Arthur, tapi Arthur tidak mendengarnya ia terus berlari keluar dari kerajaan

"Ayo cepat putri!" seru Francis dari kereta kencana melihat Arthur berada di pintu kerajaan. Tiba-tiba saja angin kencang berhembus membuat wig yang dikenakan Arthur terbang tapi sepertinya Arthur tidak menyadarinya, ia berlari masuk ke dalam kereta dan pergi.

Alfred sangat sedih melihat kepergian bidadari yang menerangi hidupnya itu walau hanya dalam beberapa jam. Naasnya Alfred tidak tahu siapakah namanya, ini memang bukan hari keberuntungannya. Angin berhembus lagi tapi kini lebih kencang dari yang tadi 'plok' sebuah wig baru saja mendarat di wajah Alfred

"Ini kan rambut putri tadi" gumam Alfred di ikuti sebuah senyum yang terukir jelas di wajahnya, ia pun segera menyuruh pengawalnya yang bernama Antonio membuat pengumuman.

~SkipSkipSkip~

Arthur pun tiba di rumah dan dengan cepat semua kembali menjadi normal. Arthur masih bisa merasakan wajahnya yang merah padam dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. 'Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?' tanya Arthur dalam hati sambil memegang kedua pipiya. Ia mengingat kejadian dipesta, perlahan-lahan pipinya memerah lagi. Senang. Itu yang dirasakan Arthur saat ini. Belum pernah Arthur merasa sesenang ini selama hidupnya

"Aku mencintaimu pangeran..." kata Arthur di kamarnya sambil memeluk bantal dan memandang kerajaan yang megah di sebarang jendela kamarnya

"Dewi malam tolong sampaikan tanda cintaku pada pangeran, bintang temani aku mejaga perasaanku ini terhadap pangeran" kata Arthur lagi, ia beranjak pergi ke tempat tidurnya dan berusaha tidur sebelum semua saudaranya pulang.

~SkipSkipSkip~

Keesokan harinya Arthur tidak sengaja mendengar Stewart bercerita tentang wanita yang dilihatnya di pesta. Betapa terkejutnya Arthur ternyata yang dibicarakan kakak tertuanya itu adalah dirinya yang memakai gaun dipesta kerajaan kemarin malam

"Pada pandangan pertama aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya" kata Stewart

"Kau benar Stew" ternyata William juga tertarik

"Daripada membahas wanita lebih baik kalian kerja sana!" teriak Eric sambil membawa pisau dapur andalannya. Langsung saja Stewart dan William beranjak pergi dari meja makan. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat Arthur di pintu dapur terbengong-bengong sendiri

"Arthur kau juga cepat kerja!" teriak Eric, tapi tidak ada respon dari Arthur, ia masih berlayar di alam mimpinya

"ARTHUR!" teriak Eric 'sedikit' lebih keras

"Ah! I-iya kak?" Arthur terbangun dari alam mimpinya

"Ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku ya?" kata Eric dengan ke-yandere-annya sambil mencolek pipi Arthur dengan pisau daging andalannya. Berhubung yang bertanya adalah Eric, Arthur tidak bisa mengelak lagi akhirnya ia pun menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya Stewart dan William patah hati, hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang mereka SUKAI pada PANDANGAN PERTAMA adalan ADIKNYA sendiri yang juga LAKI-LAKI. Sementara Eric hanya sedikit terlonjak mendengarnya untung saja Peter sedang bermain keluar kalau tidak akan ada WW3 di rumah itu

"Berarti kita harus rahasiakan ini. Jangan sampai pangeran mengetahuinya" kata Eric sambil menyeruput tehnya

"Aku setuju!" sahut Stewart walau sebenarnya ia tidak rela kalau adiknya diambil oleh pangeran

"Yup!" lanjut William, dia sih hanya ikut-ikutan saja lagi pula ia tidak mungkin menikahi adiknya sendiri jadi pasrah sajalah. Mereka pun membuat rencana dan memastikan semua rencana berjalan sukses sementara Arthur melakukan pekerjaannya.

Tak lama setelah mereka menyusun rencana, terdengar langkah seseorang yang berlari tergasa-gesa 'BRAK' pintu rumah di buka dengan keras membuat Eric, William dan Arthur terlonjak kaget

"Kak! Ada pengumuman! Katanya pangeran mencari seseorang yang cocok memakai sebuah wig pirang panjang" seru Peter dari pintu rumah, walau ekspresi yang mendengar biasa saja tapi di dalam hatinya 'Mampus lho! Gimana nih!'. Peter hanya terbingung-bingaung melihat ke empat kakaknya

"Peter ikut kak Eric sebentar yuk!" ajak Eric dan langsung menarik Peter pergi, sementara Stewart dan William mendorong Arthur pergi ke kamarnya.

Dari luar rumah terdengar suara terompet kerajaan, inilah saat mereka beraksi. Dengan sikap biasa Stewart membuka pintu rumah

"Permisi. Kami dari pihak kerajaan memohon kesediaan anda sekeluarga mencoba wig ini dalam rangka mencari tunangan pangeran" jelas Antonio salah satu pengawal

"Silahkan. Asal tuan tahu disini hanya ada laki-laki" seru Stewart, tak lama Antonio memasangkan wig itu di kepala Stewart dan bertanya kepada Alfred

"Bukan." Seru Alfred

"Ada apa ini?" tanya William dan Eric dari dalam, tanpa berkata lagi Antonio memakaikan wig di kepala Eric

"No no." Seru Alfred lagi, kali ini Antonio memakaikan wig di kepala William tapi Alfred menggeleng

"Maaf menurut data yang kami dapat kalian empat bersaudarakan?" tanya Antonio sambil melihat-lihat data yang dipegangnya

"Ah. Iya! Ada satu lagi, Peteru!" panggil Eric, dari arah kamar terdengar suara langkah kaki

"Kakak aku malu" kata seseorang dari balik ruang keluarga

"Ayo sini-sini" kata William dan Eric menarik orang itu

"Maksud anda adik saya yang ini?" tanya Stewart sambil menggendong Peter yang sekarang sudah berbusana gaun berwarna hijau berhiaskan perak dan kaca yang di bentuk seperti berlian

"Pangeranku! Aku tahu kau akan datang!" jerit Peter seperti perempuan seraya memeluk Alfred manja

"Emh...tapi putri yang kucari tidak sependek ini" kata Alfred blak-blakkan, mendengarnya Peter hanya bisa pundung di pojokkan.

Tidak menemukan petunjuk Alfred pun berniat meninggalkan rumah itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar kegaduhan dari arah dapur

"ARTHUR!" teriak Eric dari arah dapur sambil melempar beberapa peralatan dapur ke ruang keluarga

"Ampun kak!" teriak Arthur dari arah yang sama dengan suara Eric, tiba-tiba saja Arthur berlari keluar diikuti Eric yang mengacung-acungkan pisau dapur

'Mampus!' seru Stewart dan William dalam hati

"Sudah kubilang jangan taruh ember sembarangan!" teriak Eric yang ternyata kepeleset di dapur gara-gara menginjak ember

"Habisnya tadi kan langsung di dorong sama kak Stewart!" Arthur membela diri.

Arthur tidak melihat sebuah meja di depannya, ia tersndung dan 'BRUK' Arthur sukses menabrak Alfred dan menindihnya –bukan rated M-. Seketika wajah Arthur bersemu merah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang

"M-maaf!" seru Arthur langsung berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya. Alfred hanya terdiam memperhatikan Arthur. Alfred sangat kenal wajah itu, wajah bersemu merah saat kedua bola mata mereka berpapasan. Alfred pun memakaikan wig di kepala Arthur dan dugaannya tepat

"Kau yang kucari..." kata Alfred di telinga Arthur

"I-itu tidak mungkin...a-aku kan laki-laki bukan wanita..." kata Arthur sedikit kecewa, ya dia mencintai Alfred tapi mereka tidak mungkin bersama

"Tadi namamu Arthur ya?" Arthur hanya mengangguk kecil

"Walau begitu aku tetap mencintaimu Arthur..." kata Alfred seraya memeluk pinggul Arthur dan mengecup pipi Arthur.

William pingsan seketika melihat tragedi itu begitu pula dengan Antonio, sementara Stewart dan Eric tetap mempertahankan nyawa kewarasan mereka. Alfred memegang tangan Arthur lalu mengecup punggung tangan Arthur

"Arthur, aku sangat mencintaimu, apa perasaanmu padaku juga sama?" tanya Alfred, wajah Arthur bersemu merah ia terdiam beberapa saat

"A-aku..." Eric mempertajam pendengarannya berharap yang ia dengar adalah kata-kata yang dapat menyenangkan hatinya

"A-aku juga mencintaimu pangeran..." kata Arthur dengan wajah merah padam, dan kali ini Eric mendapat kloter ke tiga untuk pingsan. Alfred tersenyum bahagia

"Would you marry me?" sekarang mata Stewart melotot seperti beranjak keluar dari tempatnya

"Emh...ya aku mau..." Stewart pun pingsan tidak percaya, hatinya bagaikan di lindas oleh tronton dan di buang ke tempat sampah, kalau saja Arthur bukan adiknya mungkin dia akan bertarung dengan Alfred memperebutkan Arthur.

Alfred memeluk Arthur yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya sekaligus permaisurinya. Mereka pun melengkapi momen-momen itu dengan sebuah cimun lembut dan manis. Peter yang telah kembali dari pundungnya merasa heran dengan saudarnya yang tergeletak entah bernyawa entah tidak di lantai

"Kenapa banyak mayat di sini?" gumam Peter masih setengah sadar, Peter melihat sekeliling dan tidak sengaja melihat Arthur berciuman dengan Alfred

"I-ini neraka..." 'bruk' seketika Peter pingsan di tempat. Sementara Alfred dan Arthur tetap melanjutkan hari bahagia mereka.

Walau banyak perselisihan dan pertentangan akhirnya kedua belah pihak meneyetujui hubungan mereka. Kehidupan pun terasa damai seperti hari ini, di taman kerajaan yang dipenuhi oleh mawar putih dipinggir danau Alfred dan Arthur sedang duduk berdua saja dalam hening

"Di rama-rama ada melati, Ubur-ubur sampingan dua" kata Alfred memecah kehenningan

"Maksudnya?" tanya Arthur

"Kalau nanti kita mati, satu kubur kita berdua" jawab Alfred lalu mecium bibir Arthur singkat, wajah Arthur pun merah padam

"Kupu-kupu pertanda datang tamu, tamu menyapa dengan suara parau" kata Arthur

"Artinya?" tanya Alfred

"Kalu itu maumu, aku juga mau" jawab Arthur dan membalas ciuman Alfred. Dan begitulah kehidupan mereka setelah itu, hidup bahagia selamanya.

~The End~

OMAKE :

Alfred : "Boleh aku panggil Artie?"

Arthur : "B-boleh..." *pessh

Alfred : "Asiiik!"

Arthur : "Ah pangeran, bukankah kita harus punya keturunan?"

Alfred : "Yaudah kita bikin saja!"

Arthur : "B-bikin!"

Alfred : "Iya! Kan nanti kita tinggal blablablablabla—"

Arthur : *T/T* "T-tunggu! T-tapi kita kan-"

Alfred : "Ayo kita bikin sekarang aja!" *narik

Arthur : "EKH!"

Silahkan para reader berkhayal sendiri untuk kelanjutannya myaa~

.

.

.

Hohoho~

Aneh banget ya?

Maaf deh kalo terkesan maksa atau gimana Usagi kan masih belajar! Ini fic ke 2, terinspirasi dari cerita Cinderella dan TO , ampun deh...

Usagi mohon maaf kalau masih ancur atau ada typo yang salah!

Mohon kesediaan reader untuk me-Review...


End file.
